Episódio 406
thumb|400px " Arco Histórico Especial - O Chefe Luffy Aparece Novamente " é o episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Em hum universo alternativo estabelecido no Período Edo do Japão, um Mikoshi corrida (portátil Santuário) esta Prestes a Acontecer, EO vencedor recebe 1.000.000, EO chefe Luffy e SEUS amigos recrutam Franky para Construir UM mikoshi. This Thriller LTD entra e começa a trabalhar para consolidar sua luta, incluindo os principais grupos nos Flying Riders e nos Rolling Pirates . A equipe está em Brook , que não é capaz de realizar seu próprio processo, além de tentar impedir que Thriller LTD interfira. https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly Eles chegaram para encontrar o seu filho destruído, e Brooks já foram parte da Thriller. Antes de sair e ser jogado em um rio por Hogback , Perona e Absalom . Resumo longo Usopp visita O Moinho de Papel para Contar hum Onami , Sanji , Luffy e Chopper Sobre a Revista Panorâmica Mikoshi (Santuário portátil), that VEM um each 100 anos e TEM O Maior Prémio de hum tesouro sagrado that Deveria Estar em Qualquer Lugar e Beli1.000.000. A Usopp também conhece o Mao , um novo provedor contratado pela Onami. Para ENTRAR Como Uma Equipe do Eixo Pinwheel, Luffy, Usopp Onami e Chopper visitam Franky , o Maior construtor em grande Jipangu, e São apresentados when o Mecanismo de Secagem de Relógios da Franky arremessa acidentalmente SUA camisa sem Rosto de Onami. Chopper descreve os outros participantes da corrida: os Legendary Flying Riders , Rolling Express e Thriller Company . Como Chopper diz isso, uma companhia de thriller ( Hogback , Absalom , Perona , Kumashi e Cindry) chegam para dizer-lhes que estão entrando na corrida. Hogback of the throws to been informed on the rest of the Thriller and the follow after their. É o que vai fazer para construir uma companhia de suspense. Naquela noite, os Legendary Flying Fish Riders são praticados como um grupo de pessoas que trabalham para uma Thriller Company. Perona appear e usa buracos para desmotivar o tempo. Em sua auto-aversão, o líder dos cavaleiros de peixe, Duval, esmaga seu Mikoshi. Peron comenta isso é "outro problema", visto o tempo ocorra na distância. Na manhã seguinte, Usopp acidentalmente pesca Brook in a river the fishing and the leva to o The Pinwheel. Brook explica that is not saved your record your own name and we're an one guard guarded in the heart of your skull. Brook passa tempo com Luffy, Usopp e os outros aldeões. A Thriller Company retirou todas as equipes rivais, exceto as equipes Rolling Express e Pinwheel Eatery. Mao visita um oficina de televisão enquanto uma thriller ataca o Rolling Express Mikoshi, usando os poderes de Absalom para se fazer invisível. Luffy, Isopp e Brook, estão por perto e percebem o que parece ser o Mikoshi está mais longe do que o Rolling Express o seguindo. Brook ajuda Luffy a atacar os zumbis ajudando uma Thriller Company, mas não consegue impedir que Mikoshi seja destruído. Sanji e Onami chegam e são percebidos de um escritório Franky será o próximo alvo. Eles são enviados por zumbis, que Luffy despacha com um Gomu-Gumo Não Bazooka. Na oficina de Franky, eles encontram o Mikoshi destruído eo Franky atacado. Brook, em seguida, lembra quem é: um ex-membro da Thriller Company, que foi atacado por sua equipe e abandonado no rio. Brook conta o outro do seu passado e os deixa. Categoria:Episódios com abertura de Share the world Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Episódios Filler Categoria:Episódios escritos por Hitoshi Tanaka Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miyuki Sato Categoria:Episódios animados por Kenji Yokoyama Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Tetsuya Endõ